fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
W ciemności
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki 3! Uczestnicy musieli zbudować forty i potem zniszczyć fort przeciwników. Ostatecznie wygrały Stare Drzewa, dzięki Dawidowi. Małe Krzaczki wyrzuciły Kare, a Trujące Grzyby Jejcka który połamał większoś kości. Kto dziś wygra, a kto przegra? Kto wyleci, a kto zostanie? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3! ''(intro) ''w stołówce:'' (Wchodzi Chris) 'Chris: '''Mam wam ważną informacje do przekazania. Do programu wracają Maxiliusz i Iza. ''(Maxiliusz i Iza wchodzą) '''Iza: Cześć. Chris: '''To nie wszystko. Dziś drużyny zostają rozwiązane. ''' ' ' ' Blejt: '''To jakie dziś będzie zadanie. '''Chris: Powiem wam później. Spotkajmy się za 20 minut przy jaskini. (Chris wychodzi) Dawid:'' '''(do Blejta i Zeina) ''Zagłosujcie dziś na Maxiliusza. '''Blejt: '''Co za to będziemy mieć? '''Dawid: '''Pomogę wam dziś wygrać. '''Blejt: '''Dobra. ''przy jaskini: Beti: 'Ale tam ciemno w jaskini. ''(przychodzi Chris) '''Blejt: '''To jakie będzie zadanie? '''Chris: '''Dziś będziecie musieli znaleźć w tej jaskini po diamencie. Oczywiście te diamenty nie są prawdziwe. '''Iza: '''Szkoda. ''' Chris: '''W jaskini jest pięć tych diamentów. W jaskini jest też 5 pochodni które możecie ze sobą zabrać. Uważajcie też na nietoperze, pająki i niedźwiedzie. '''Beti: Czy on powiedział pająki! Kajt: '''Tak. '''Beti: Ja nie chce iść sama. Kajt: '''Będe szedł z tobą. '''Beti: Dzięki. Chris: 'Możecie zaczynać zadanie. ''(wszyscy wbiegają do jaskini.) ''U Blejta i Zeina:'' '''Zein: '''Mam nadzieje że Dawid nas nie oszukuje i naprawde pomoże nam wygrać. '''Blejt: '''Nie sądze żeby chciał mnie oszukać. '''Zein: '''Masz racje. ''(potknoł się i upadł) ''Niech to! Tu nic nie widać. '''Blejt: Wystarczy że znajdziemy jakąś pochodnie. U Dawida: Dawid: '''Coś tam się świeci. To pochodnia. Teraz będzie łatwiej znaleźć diamenty. ''U Xawiera i Kennego:'' '''Xawier: '''Nie chodź za mną . '''Kenny: '''To ty idziesz przede mną. '''Xawier: To sie zawróć.'' (zobaczył pochodnie.)'' Kenny:'' (też zobaczył pochodnie.)'' Ona będzie moja.'' (popycha Xawiera i szybko zabiera pochdonie) Narazie! '''Xawier: '''Wracaj! ''(Xawier biegnie za Kennym ale po jakimś czasie go gubi.) U Brajana i Mili: Mila: 'Moge iść z tobą. Boję się ciemności. '''Brajan: '''Dobra. ''(Znajdują pochodnie) 'Mila: '''To pochodnia! '''Brajan: '''Weźnij ją. Ja znajde inną. '''Mila: '''Weźniemy ją na współke. '''Brajan: '''Dobra. ''(Zabierają pochodnie i idą dalej. Po jakimś czasie znajdują diament.) '''Mila: Znalezliśmy go! Ty go weźmij. Brajan: '''Dzięki. Teraz musimy znaleźć drugi. '''Mila: '''Czyli dalej idziesz ze mną. '''Brajan: Jasne. U Blejta i Zeina: Zein: 'Patrz! Światło! '''Blejt: '''Ono się zbliża. ''(Okazuje się że to Dawid) '''Dawid: '''Cześć wam. '''Blejt: Masz te diamenty. Dawid: '''Tak. Mam dwa dla was i jeden dla siebie. '''Zein: Znalazłeś aż 3 diamenty!? Blejt: '''Nieźle. '''Dawid: Chodźcie za mną. Znam droge do wyjścia. Zein: '''Dobra. ''U Maxiliusza i Izy:'' (Widzą pochodnie z daleka) '''Maxiliusz: Ona będzie moja. (Maxiliusza i Iza zaczeli się ścigać. Iza pierwsza do biegła, ale się potkneła i złamała paznokcia) Iza: NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZNOWU!! (Jaskinia zaczeła się walić) Maxiliusz: Ja z tąd uciekam. (Maxiliusz ucieka , a Izie zablokowało droge.) Iza: Na pomoc!'' (znajduje diament)'' O diament! Chociaż nie przegram. u Mili i Brajana: Mila: 'Jaskinia się wali! Musimy uciekać! ''(Zobaczyli diament) '''Brajan: Nie bez tego! (Brajan biegnie po diament i prawie dostaje spadającym kamieniem, a potem wraca) Mila: Zaryzykowałeś dla mnie życie! Dzięki. Brajan: 'Uciekajmy. ''(Uciekają) ''U Kajt i Beti:'' '''Kajt: Musimy stąd uciekać. (Beti spada na głowe pająk) Beti: Zdejmij go! (Kajt zrzuca pająka z głowy Beti i przez przypadek ją walnął) Beti: Ała! Kajt: '''Nie chciałem. A teraz uciekajmy. ''na zewnątrz:'' (Blejt, Zein i Dawid już tam są) '''Blejt: '''Chyba słyszałem jak Iza krzyczała. '''Zein: To dlatego jaskinia się wali. (Z jaskini wybiega Maxiliusz) Maxiliusz: Ja żyje! (Za nim wybiegają Mila i Brajan) Dawid: '''Mila! Nic ci nie jest? '''Mila: '''Nie. '''Dawid: To dobrze. (Wybiegają Beti i Kajt.) Chris: 'Lepiej wyciągne z tamtąd reszte. ''(po wyciągnieńciu reszty) '''Chris: No to koniec zadania. Kto ma diamenty? Blejt: Ja mam. Zein: Ja też. Dawid: '''Ja, Mila i Brajan też mamy. '''Iza: I ja mam. Beti: Czy diamentów nie było tylko 5. Xawier: Właśnie. Chris: Pokażcie mi te diamenty. (Chris ogląda diamenty) ''Chwila no moment. Iza znalazła prawdziwy diament! '''Iza: '''Serio! '''Chris: '''W nagrode dostajesz też nietykalność na kolejny odcinek. Iza: Super! '''Blejt:' Szczęściara. Chris: '''Teraz idźcie zagłosować i widzimy się na ceremonii. ''' Głosowanie: Blejt: '''Maxiliusz. '''Brajan: Xawier. Dawid: '''Maxiliusz. '''Maxiliusz: Xawier. na ceremonii: Chris: '''Dziś jagody dostają Iza, Dawid, Blejt, Zein, Brajan, Mila, Beti, Kajt, Kenny. Xawier czy Maxiliusz? Maxiliusz czy Xawier? Ostatnią jagode dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Xawier! '''Xawier: Tak! Maxiliusz: Że co!? Dawid: '''Narazie! '''Maxiliusz: Mila. Nie ufaj Dawidowi! Mila: Co? (Maxiliusz wsiada do helikoptera i odlatuje.) ' ' '' '''Chris: '''To już koniec na dzisiaj. Kto wyleci następny? Czy Mila odkryje sekret Dawida? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3!